Treubruch
by Celiyan
Summary: He'd watched how the flames burned his beloved parents, and had to move into the duke's mansion at a young age. Demyx, his so called butler was assigned to make him a gentleman, as Axel Vesuvius, the duke and the boy's adoption father, had deep secrets which should never be revealed. Yet, he found out about Axel's secrets and then the drama and terror began.


_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht,  
Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck'  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen frueh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und suess, Schau im Traum's Paradies 

* * *

Roxas watched as the flames engulfed the building, leaving nothing more than ashes and remaining pieces burnt flesh of the ones he'd loved. His mother had told him to be strong when he felt the need to cry, so he would keep his promise. He stood still, eyes focused on the scene playing in front of him, and bit on his lip, preventing himself from crying. His hand clenched onto the silky blue blanket he'd gotten present from his mother, since today was his birthday. He would be four, a big boy, his mother said. He was so happy to be turning four, he looked forward to the responsibilities his parents would entrust him. But fate wasn't on his side, as a fire started within their house and his mother pushed him outside. But that was hours ago, the fire had died down and nothing remained as it was foreign. Yet Roxas refused to leave the spot he'd been standing for more than three hours. He couldn't, it was his house. He lived in the place which had been burned down, and he couldn't go anywhere else.

"The source of the fire is unknown, and there is no possibility that your parents survived." a sudden voice spoke to him and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up to see a man, around his twenties. Roxas stayed silent, and turned his eyes back to the place his house used to be.

"Hearby I announce the Duke of England wants to take you in, since there isn't any place in the foster home anymore. You'll be living with the royal family, and will be raised as a gentleman, just as your parents wanted you to be." he continued, and took Roxas's small hand. Roxas shrugged and gave a small nod, clenching his blanket tighter. He shut his eyes, and eventually gave in to his feelings. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face into the man's stomach. He let his feelings and frustration out. He cried, he bit his bottom lip until he drew blood, and he dropped onto his knees.

"You'll be fine, believe me Roxas.."

* * *

"You'll be fine, believe me Roxas." the duke scoffed, and tossed Roxas a white dress. Roxas watched with disgust and frowned as his father told him to wear this to his birthday party. Why did he had to wear a dress? He wasn't a girl. He was a tough, strong, confident "Ouch!" Roxas cursed as his father tossed black shoes towards his head. One hit him right in the face, as the other hit the wall behind him. He swore his father had a grudge against him, especially on his birthday. Each time he turned a year older, he would get hit by something from his father. Shoes, sticks, food, heck he even had tried to hit Roxas with a puppy! But each year, as usual, Roxas would shrug it off and act like it's not a big deal. It was partly true, since he was used to it after ten years.

He couldn't believe it, he was turning sixteen. He would be a real man now, with responsibilities and girls. Yes, turning sixteen was something important. He would marry a girl from another royal family, and he looked forward to it. He had never met any girls besides his maids, and he was rather fond of them. They acted nicely, and helped him when he didn't understand how to do something. The thought about him having a girl at his side made him smile, he wouldn't be alone anymore if the maids were busy and when his father would be gone for 'business'.

"Roxas!" the duke roared, and Roxas noticed he'd been wondering off into his thoughts again. He sighed deeply and picked up the other shoe behind him. And just as he turned around, his father grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it into the corner of the room, and shove another dress into Roxas's hands.

Had this guy a dress fetish or some kind? Because Roxas clearly didn't enjoy the fact he had to wear dresses on his birthday. He saw a frown forming on his father's face, and yet again he sighed deeply as he took the white dress and put it on. The silky material fluttered down, the bottom reaching his hip as the upper half fit perfectly around his torso. He had to admit, the material felt soft against his skin, but he refused to accept the fact he was wearing a dress.

As he wanted to grab the second dress, his father shove brown trousers into his hands and pointed to his bare legs. He forgot he was still in his boxers, and was practically half-naked. With a flushed face, he rapidly put the trousers on and his father propped the bottom of the dress into his trousers. So it wasn't a dress after all.. but an undershirt. He felt like a moron, to be honest.

Roxas's father stood back and watched him from head to toe. Roxas waited until he nodded in approval, and as soon as he did, Roxas rushed through the door towards the kitchen, leaving his father with his mess. It took him a few moments before he reached the kitchen were the maids were cooking, and he immediately began searching for candy and other sweet goods. The maids hadn't noticed his entry the first few minutes, but as one maid yelped because a certain someone was between her legs looking in the small closet he couldn't reach without being at that certain spot, he was thrown out of the kitchen that instant.

"Your behaviour is not allowed within this mansion!" one of the maids had yelled, and swung a frying pan towards his head. He ducked away before it could hit him, and snickering he stood up, only to face the floor once again as he felt a foot in his back. He groaned as he could guess who the one standing on him was.. his very own butler, Demyx. A whimper escaped from his lips as his so-called butler pushed harder into his back, not too hard to actually hurt him, but to tease him. Demyx snickered at the trashing boy and eventually removed his foot, helping the boy up and dusting the dirt of his clothes.

"Looks like Axel dressed you up," Demyx said, looking him up from head to toe. "if he hadn't, either you aren't Roxas and you're a spy within our mansion, or you had a sudden change in attitude and decided to listen to your teachers." he laughed about his own intended joke, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, young master, what were you doing underneath one of the maid's dresses?"

"I was looking for candy, and she blocked the way to one of the closets." Roxas answered honestly, to be honest, he had no idea what he'd done wrong. It wasn't like he was looking up to see the girl's panties or anything.. no, he just wanted candy.

"And you didn't had in mind to ask her to move away for a second?" Demyx answered as he cocked an eyebrow. Sometimes he wondered why he was the butler of a sixteen year old innocent dwarf which couldn't even think straight.

"Hey, who's side are you on!" Roxas pouted and turned away. "I said I was looking for candy, she was in my way, that's all." and with that, he left his 'butler' alone and walked towards the livingroom. Once he'd entered, he noticed the few changes within the room. It was decorated, and a huge cake was in the middle of the room. Immediately, his thoughts were shoved away as he attacked the cake.

But before he could attack the delicious, blue colored, with cream filled, in chocolate dipped strawberry covered, sweet gift from god, he was glomped to the ground by a certain bluenette. Aqua. Roxas whined as the girl held him in a tight embrace, and he knew she was only hugging him because of the cake. He should've known someone was assigned to keep the cake save, and it didn't surprise him Aqua was the one which had been chosen. He cursed under his breath and tried to get rid of the girl, yet she was stronger and refused to let him go. He whined and trashed around, turning red from embarrassment as he couldn't even handle a girl, and eventually he gave in. With a deep sigh, and a 'you win' mumble, Aqua let go of him and stood up straight.

"No touchy cake, understand?" Aqua teased him, and helped him back up. He groaned, she still treated him like a child. He was sixteen for the queen's sake, he finally became a man. But on the other hand, he could understand Aqua's behaviour towards him. Teasing wasn't the only reason she said such things, but the fact she was twenty-six and unable to get children, and being the personal maid of Axel, the duke, had made her this way. Aqua always wanted a child, but being unable to give birth she couldn't do anything than adopt one. And being the maid of Axel, made it impossible because she wouldn't have time for them. So she decided to just threat Roxas as a child.

"Alright, I understand. No touchy cake." Roxas mumbled and straightened out his clothes. "It looks like I can't have anything sweet today at all!" he groaned dramatically as he threw both of his arms up and let his forhead fall onto the table. Aqua supressed a giggle at Roxas's childish behaviour, and smiled sweetly, patting Roxas's head. "Maybe if you're sweet until your party beings, you can have some candy."

* * *

Sorry for any faults.

The beginning is a german lullaby, for the people who are interested, here's the translation:

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast 


End file.
